Bandido
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Ese bandido se las pagaría, eso era seguro. Su orgullo estaba herido, ese despreciable ser había juzgado su percepción, con esa manera tan astuta de escaparse. Y no descansaría hasta verlo tras las rejas, pudriéndose con las ratas y los hongos de humedad.[Este one-shot, es perteneciente a la Semana Bouffone]


**Bandido**

El comisario Daffy Duck, tenía una postura heroica. Digna del héroe del pueblo que era. Cintura esbelta, rostro delineado con fracciones finas, pero con una tez oscura digna de sus genes, en conjunto con unos ojos verdes, heredados del estirpe irlandés de su padre, que había emigrado a Estados Unidos, en busca de una mejor calidad de vida.

En sí, esa belleza exótica lo hacían un buen partido, para cualquiera que lo viera. Sin embargo, el encanto en conjunto con ese atractivo físico se desvanecían ante el egocentrismo y narcisismo que a si mismo se profetizaba, mientras que los halagos hacían crecer.

Pero lo que si se podría decir, sin dudar de que sea mentira: El comisario, tenía un régimen de bandidos capturados, implacable.

Ningún bandido se escapaba de su tiro certero o de sus esposas firmes. Él era la personificación de la justicia en ese condado. No había maleante en ese desierto que no conociera su nombre y la eficiencia que tenia al trabajar.

Sus parpados se abrieron con rudeza al revisar la lista de " _buscados_ " que descansaba sobre su gastado escritorio de caoba.

—Secretario…—llamo fuerte, al instante Porky se presento ante él dispuesto a recibir órdenes.

—Di…di..diga…co..co…comisario— atento, presente y dispuesto, como siempre el pequeño hombre rechoncho de mejillas sonrojadas, tartamudeo.

—Dime…¿Por qué por este bandido se requiere vivo o muerto?. No recuerdo haberlo visto en los experimentes— Porky observo la imagen que él señalaba.

Sonrisa ladeada, en conjunto con una ceja en alto, demostrando el poco respeto que tenía por la autoridad. Un cabello ceniciento, que era tapado por ese sombrero negro, que combinaba con la mayoría de su vestimenta. Frente a él, la mirada azul de Bugs Bunny, se reflejaba bajo la baja calidad del papel. Claramente, la imagen estaba en blanco y negro, amarillenta debido a la coloración del papel. Pero no hacía falta que la imagen se presentara ante él a color, lo reconocía bien.

—Es..ese..e…es Bu…Bugs…Bu..Bunny— tartamudeo, ganándose la atención del comisario—Un..uno de…de los peores bandidos de la…la zona…Se..señor— Daffy simplemente alzo una ceja, posando su altanera mirada sobre el papel.—Se…se..di…dice…que…in…inclusive. El…el comisario Sam Bigotes…ha…ha renunciado a él…

Daffy abrió sus ojos levemente sorprendido. Conocía a ese bastardo de Sam, un hombre tenaz, demasiado testarudo y gruñón como para dejar salirse con la suya a un bandido, simplemente porque si. Aunque considerando lo voluble que era ante el dinero, no se sorprendería si esa rendición se basaba más en un acuerdo que por un bandido difícil. No era para él ni para su propio pueblo un secreto, que Sam Bigotes, era un bandido de dos caras.

El sueldo de un comisario, quitando esas generosas recompensa que ofrecía el estado por las capturas, no era tanto como para que un hombre de su estilo, tenga tanto ganado y tierras. Claramente, era un corrupto que se escondía bajo la máscara de comisario.

Observo por su ventana, como la oscuridad rodeaba la noche. Era tarde, sin embargo, no estaba cansado. Cerrando el libro, no sin antes dedicarle una profunda mirada hacia ese rostro que altaneramente le regalaba una sonrisa ladeada, se encamino hacia la oficina de su secretario.

—Secretario, vamos al bar. Hoy es viernes de espectáculo…Ambos necesitamos ver a mujeres bonitas. ¿No?—Al instante, un sonrojo fuerte apareció en las mejillas de Porky al escucharlo decir aquello. Sacándole una risotada pronunciada.

—N...no…pu…puedo…comisario…de..debo organizar los pa…papeles…y…y— Fue callado por la mano amplia del de cabellos oscuros que rápidamente lo encamino hacia la salida.

—Necesitas salir un poco. Tanto trabajo te hará más viejo, de lo que ya eres— regaño divertido.

El ambiente en el bar era entretenido. La música, en conjunto con los violines y armónicas que se desgarraban tocando melodías divertidas, causaban un aroma a alergia.

Lanzando lejos un escuálido borracho que se había lanzando hacia él, dio un seco trago a su wisky barato antes de observar a su secretario, que no paraba de hablar. La verdad, es que no le había prestado la mas mínima atención a su historia, pero hoy estaba de buen humor como para simular que si lo hacía.

Se saco su sombrero de cuero blanco, posándolo sobre la mesa, mientras mordisqueaba un pasto seco entre sus dientes. La música cambio, en conjunto con unos pomposos colores rojos y rosados con negro aparecían detrás del telón, reencarnando pétalos de rosas gigantes. Ellos desde su mesa, a un lado del escenario, centraron su atención en esas exóticas joyas.

Hermosas mujeres, con vestidos llamativos y vivaces comenzaron a danzar al compa de la música. Recibiendo aullidos y gritos eufóricos de la multitud. Eran diosas, cubiertas por ropas de bailarina burguesa. Sin embargo, él simplemente le llamo la atención una.

Con un sexy vestido rojo, su cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso era cubierto por un corcel negro mientras unas largas medias de red cubrían unas piernas delgadas pero firmes. En conjunto con un largo cabello rubio que caía como una cascada por su espada, recogido únicamente con un moño en forma de rosa a un lado de su rostro. Labios rojizos, pestañas arqueadas y oscuras, ojos azules, en conjunto con una nariz respingada, pequeña. Tenía una cintura estrecha, pechos grandes y un trasero de infarto, pero una altura digna de un hombre. Ni siquiera esos pronunciados tacones podrían justificar ese hecho.

Un abanico con plumas cubrió una sonrisa picara, mientras esas jemas color zafiro se posaban sobre su persona sin dejar de mover sus piernas siguiendo el acto a la perfección.

Una por una, las bailarinas comenzaron a bajar del escenario para caminar entre las mesas, regalando piropos a los invitados. Pero esa rubia, fue directamente a su mesa, para atrapar el pañuelo color azul que se posaba sobre su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Un profundo beso fue depositado sobre sus labios, frente a su asombro y él de Porky que observaba todo aquello con una sonrisa divertida. Un peso liviano se poso sobre sus piernas, al ella sentarse sobre su regazo sin romper el beso.

Rodeo esa cintura con sus manos, sintiendo como a su vez, esas manos cubiertas por guantes de seda negra, rodeaban su cuello con soltura. Sus labios eran suaves, pero poseían un gusto a zanahoria y pintalabios que lo desconcertó por un momento entre el beso.

Permitiéndose respirar, ambos se separaron por un momento posando sus miradas en el otro. El verde y el azul, se encontraron en una disputa no muy común.

¿Qué clase de mujer tenía esa mirada altanera?

Su rostro se le hizo extrañamente familiar, haciéndolo arrugar un poco su ceño. Esa sonrisa ladeada cubierta por un profundo color cereza, mientras que esa mirada azulada revelaba una rebeldía no muy propia para una dama.

Por un momento una fila de dientes blancos se dejo ver, antes de que aquella expresión de calma fuera abrumada por algo a su espalda. Observo sobre su hombro, hacia donde la encantadora rubia observaban, notando a lo lejos como Sam Bigotes caminaba a grandes zanjadas por un lugar del bar, acompañado por sus dos acompañantes.

Volvió su mirada hacia la mujer sobre su regazo alzando una ceja confundido. Pero una sonrisa ladeada, le hicieron abrir sus ojos sorprendidos, al reconocer ese rostro.

—Tendremos que seguir con esto después, primor— Ronroneo una fingida voz femenina contra su rostro, al momento en que un fogoso beso nuevamente lo capturaba sin darle la posibilidad de hablar. Un guiño, dado por un parpado maquillado con una sombra rojiza, para luego escuchar cerca de su oído— Nos vemos luego, Doc…—Esta vez, no fue una voz femenina la que le hablo, sino que fue la voz de un hombre. Masculina, densa, pero con cierta delicadeza que resultaba atractiva. Trato de atrapar su pistola, pero esta ya hacia escondida entre el enorme y extravagante vestido de esa rubia, que junto con las demás mujeres comenzaba a danzar hacia el escenario para perderse detrás del telón.

Lo habían engañado. Lo había engañado, sin que él se dé cuenta siquiera. Eso entendió, cuando el comisario Sam, le había explicado en como ese bandido se había salido con la suya en su pueblo. Huyendo hacia el suyo, hace días, con ellos pisándole los talones.

Ese bandido se las pagaría, eso era seguro. Su orgullo estaba herido, ese despreciable ser había juzgado su percepción, con esa manera tan astuta de escaparse. Y no descansaría hasta verlo tras las rejas, pudriéndose con las ratas y los hongos de humedad.

* * *

 **Pensé** **en representarlos en su forma original. Pero me agrada verlos trollearse mutuamente, con su forma humanos. ¬w¬**

 **Gracias por leer! :D**

* * *

Looney Tunes © Warner Bros


End file.
